User talk:24.252.204.109
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Category:Alyssa Milano page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brian Kurtz (talk) 15:21, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Important issues that need to be discussed. Hi Justin. First, let me start off by saying that I appreciate and value all editor contributions made to the database, and encourage creativity. That being said, I have found numerous problems that have developed relating to your particular editing style. This ranges from material that does not relate to the TV DB, to poor spelling, capitalization, grammar and formatting of articles, as well as how categories are being created. Now, I'm not trying to come off like a jerk. Seriously, I'm not, but there are issues that need to be addressed immediately, which will inevitably result in the deletion of a lot of your pages. * Formatting: First there is the matter of formatting. All program, episode, character and location pages employ specific infobox templates which are the standards for this database. The templates can be found listed as , , and , all of which can be found here. Any pages that do not utilize the appropriate infobox will either be reformatted or deleted based upon how much work is involved. * Article names: We employ a specific standard when it comes to naming programs, TV episodes, characters and so forth. All of which are listed in detail on the Naming conventions page. Admittedly, there will always be some page names that will be a little tricky, and exceptions will be made on a case by case basis. ::* Topic comments created as articles: I'm seeing this more and more often. Anything such as I'll do somemore after happy hour this afternoon getting stuuf cast,ect on shows ready for mediamass.net and similar pages should be created as a comment or a discussion post on the community portal. They should not be created as articles. ALL of these are going to be deleted as I come across them without exception. * Categories: Some of these category names and the items that are being categorized in them have grown out of control. Admittedly, I actually like the idea of categories for actors and crew members, and as you have no doubt noticed, I've taken that ball and ran with it. However, some of these are little... weird. Many of them are redundant as well. For example, you don't need to create a "Shows by..." category for a particular actor. You can just categorize him by name on the page. This will help to keep things sleek, simple and clean. Also, why the heck are there three categories which are just variations of your name? You only need one. The others will be de-populated and deleted. Here's a quick reference for the following no-no's. :* Categorizing a name within the category. Meaning, Actor X category cannot also be categorized as Actor X. This is a recursive category and may result in coding problems for the database. Use the template on all category pages relating to an actual person. :* "Shows by Actor X" can just be categorized as "Actor X". No need for duplication. :* /Crew members. Please be sure to use consistent capitalization. Upper case C on Crew and lower case M on members. :* Excessively and needlessly long category names. "Creepie Kids the Legendary Growing Up Creepie Theme Lombardi's Biggest Hit that Made her Iconic in Cartoons and Music" is just a tad much. * Non-TV material: This applies to any article or category that does not directly relate to scripted television. I've already established that non-scripted television (such as reality TV, variety shows, talk shows, talent shows, etc.) is not the focus of this DB, and we are not going to be including stuff for them. But I'm also talking about material I have seen that has no bearing on this site at all. This includes: :* Any page with your name in the title. This counts as self-promotion and does not belong. Categories listing your favorite things however, is fine... within reason. :* Any page title referencing another website. Wouldn't you rather promote our own stuff than somebody else's? :* Any page, topic or category relating to your sexuality. All of this "straight boy" and "girl crush" stuff has no business being here. It's all going. Trust me when I say, NOBODY cares about the sexuality of our editors. * Material copied from other websites: This is the biggie. While we are allowed to use information from other websites as a point of reference. We are NOT allowed to blindly copy material from any site that does not follow fair use etiquette (ie, Wikipedia or another Wikia wiki). This is called plagiarism and is a violation of Wikia policy. It's their rule, not mine. Any page I find that is blindly copied from a non-Wikia website will be deleted without notification. The ONLY exception to this is: ::A). You are the original author of the information from that website and can provide evidence of your authorship. ::B). You have gained the express permission of the author from another website to reproduced their work and/or comments and can provide evidence of this permission on the TV DB. I CANNOT stress enough how important this is. Going forward, any page I see that is copied from another website that was created after today's date will be deleted and followed by a warning. Three warnings will result in a disciplinary action up to and including restriction of your editing capabilities on this other databases. This rule supersedes ALL others and cannot be ignored. I also want to draw attention to pages such as this: "Why justin does voice actors". Let me be clear. Nobody owns the wiki. We are all volunteer contributors, and our presence here is no more valid than anybody else's. I may be the creator and site administrator, but I'm still held by the same rules, expectations and code of conduct that is expected of anyone using a Wikia website. I also must correct on you on this notion that this is somehow an "anything goes" website. It is not. I am very loose and liberal with many things, and I welcome fresh ideas, but the content of this database is exactly what it says it is on the main page. Nothing more. Nothing less. Again, I'm not trying to come off as a jerk, but surely you can see how things have spiraled out of control. In closing, I expect this notice to remain on your talk page and it will not be removed. This way if you see pages being deleted and are wondering why, you can simply refer back to this post. Now just so you don't think I'm singling you out, I will be applying the same standards of clean-up to my own articles, many of which will either be improved, consolidated and/or deleted. You don't necessarily need to reply to this post. I'm not fishing for apologies or explanations, just enforcing some ground rules. I hope that moving forward, we can clean this place up and make things an enjoyable experience for all. Cheers, and Happy Birthday. --Brian Kurtz (talk) 00:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello, i don't want to bother you, but i noticed that you're removing some content of some pages, could you explain why?[[Message_Wall:Matheus_Leonardo|'Matheus Leonardo']] VSTF 01:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC)